In colder climates, the removal of snow and ice from roadways is often a challenging task. The failure to effectively remove snow and ice creates very hazardous driving conditions, which can ultimately result in accidents and fatalities. Even when a majority of the snow has been removed, any remaining snow or ice creates a hazard. To address this challenge, snowplows are typically equipped with sanding equipment.
Consequently, these snowplows have the ability to remove as much snow as possible, and to apply sand, salt or a sand/salt combination to the roadway. Sand alone with help to provide traction, while the application of salt or a salt mixture will promote melting of ice and snow.
Salting and sanding mechanisms have existed for years and typically include a spreader mechanism for distributing sand (and/or salt). Typical spreaders involve a rotational disk which is spun in a desired directed of rotation. Sand or sand salt mixture is then delivered to this spinning disk, which will cast the mixture over a desired area. These delivery mechanisms are typically attached to the rear portion of the sanding truck and will cause the granular material to be spread behind the plowing truck as it progresses along the roadway.